Statistics show that the majority of lost pets or children are not recovered by police, veterinarians, animal shelters, or humane societies, but rather by the owner's friends or neighbors. This also applies to lost inanimate objects. It stands to reason then that, the faster the asset is found, the sooner it can be returned to its owner.
There is a need, not satisfied by the prior art, for a system that uses “speech” emitted from the asset itself to alert the public that it is lost. For example, a person is more likely to go to the assistance of a crying child than to one that is quietly walking down the sidewalk. It is desirable to shorten the time that an asset is lost and enhance its probability of being found and returned. It is also desirable to give the asset the power of self-notification and to draw upon the innate human desire to assist those demonstrating distress. The present invention addresses the shortcomings in the prior art to aid in the recovery of lost assets.